Voltage Variable Capacitors (VVCs) are used effectively in many applications to actively adjust electronic circuits. There are a number of characteristics of VVCs that limit their range of applications. One such limitation is the fact that a VVC may distort AC electrical signals. AC distortion is manifested in the frequency domain by intermodulation products and harmonics. Devices that distort AC signals in this manner are referred to as non-linear devices.
Consequently, there is a long felt need for an invention that may reduce intermodulation products and harmonics and improve the linearity of VVCs; thereby reducing the limitations of their VVC use.